Kishigo fōebā
by Mew Morningstar
Summary: Kisshu wa kare ga ichigo to no yoriyoi chansu ga aru to kangaete, hoka no, ima dareka no tame ichigo Aoyama danpu. Keido no seiteki sanshō no kaku T.


**Kore wa, 2 shotto (watashi wa negatte) ni nari-sōda to watashi wa koto o kokoromiru tsumorida hitobito wa tsūjō wa ^ sore o tameshite mite kudasai hōhō - ^**

Ichigo wa, kanojo ga kanojo no ushiro ni terepōtēshon no oto o kiita toki, jitaku aruite ita. Kanojo ga furimuku to,-gao ga, kako ni kanojo no saisho no kisu o nusuma rete ita midori no kami no kin'iro no me no eirian ni chokumen suru yō ni narimashita. " Anata wa Kisshu nani o shitaidesu ka? " Kanojo wa iraira shi, kanojo wa kono tame no jikan o motte imasendeshita tazuneta. " Ōku no mono ga ga, ima watashi ga hanashi o shitai. " Kisshu wa kare no kao ni tsukuriwarai (kare no itsumo no hyōgen) de kanojo o mita. Ichigo wa, tameiki o tsuita" watashi wa isoide mushiro yo, chōdo watashi ga naru mama ni shite kudasai. " Kanojo wa ima, ienikaeru hitsuyō ga arimashita. Kisshu" wa mada koneko-chan, sore wa hontōni jūyōde wanai" to nobeta. Ichigo wa ofu aruki hajimetaga Kisshu wa kanojo no mae ni terepōto. " Tsurīhagā ni nani ga okotta no? " Kare wa jibun no kao ni shinken ni tazuneta. Ichigo wa, kanojo ga sōdenakereba, kare wa kare ga kanojo to no yoriyoi chansu ga atta to shuchō suru kanojo no 24/ 7 o harrassing reru to omoimasu shitte iru gaikoku hito o nozonde inakatta, nomikon. Ichigo wa, jikkō suru tame ni hajimetaga, Kisshu wa kanojo no mae ni terepōto. Totsuzen no terepōtēshon wa Kisshu ni kanojo no banpu o tsukuri, sorera no ryōhō ga jimen ni ochita. " No mae ni koreha okorimasendeshita ka? " Kare wa waratta. Kanojo wa sugu ni tachiagatte hashiri tsudzuketa. Kisshu wa, kanojo no mae ni terepōto shite reisei ni itta, " watashi ni kotaete kudasai. " Ichigo ga kadō o teishi shi, kanojo wa, gaikoku hito o dasshutsu suru ni wa, sukunakutomo kanojo ga nagaiai jikkō shi tsudzukeru yō ni shitakunakatta chansu o motte imasendeshitaga jitsugen. " Aoyama wa, watashi ga kare no tame ni jūbunde wa nai to handan shita, to kare wa hoka no dareka no aidearu iku koto ni shimashita. " Kanojo wa tameiki o tsuita. Kisshu wa kono chishiki ni akaruku suru yō ni mieta. Gurēto... Ichigo wa omotta. Ichigo wa shukudai o oeru no ni jūbun'na jikan de ie ni kaeru koto ga dekimashita. Nani o kanojo wa shiranakatta midori no kami no eirian wa, ki no eda ni soto ni suwatte ita to iu kotodeshita. Ichigo wa treehugger no ga kanojo no shukudai no tame no kotae o kakitometa kare no koneko-chan no yō ni mite, Kisshu wa omotta michi kara hazurete iru koto ga ima no watashi o suki ni baindo sa rete iru. Kare wa kanojo o mita subete no shunkan o taisetsu ni. Kare wa koneko-chan ni toritsuka reta. Ichigo wa shukudai o oe, kanojo no pajama ni kaete shimatta. Mochiron, tokubetsuna sukoshi hentai wa soto ni minakereba naranakatta. Kanojo wa sore ga beddo ni iku jikandattashi, kanojo no beddo ni tobinotta koto o kettei shi, sumiyakani kanojo no neko no idenshi ni nemutte kansha no genshō to narimashita. Ichigo wa, fukai nemuri ni haitta nochi, Kisshu wa kanojo no heya ni terepōto shi, kare no koneko-chan o mimashita. " Watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu. " Kare wa gaku ni kanojo ni kisuwoshita-go, ichigo no mimi ni sasayaita. Ichigo wa, jissai ni suimin o gizō sa reta to no eirianterepōto o kiite itashi, kare no kotoba wa, kare wa kanojo no mimi ni sasayaita. Kanojo wa kanojo no gaku ni kisu o kanjita toki, kanojo wa waratte shimatta, kanojo wa sekimen kara jibun jishin o tasukeru koto ga dekinakatta. Kisshu wa sekimen ni kidzuite itta" watashi wa anata ga me o samashite iru shitte iru... " Sonotoki ichigo wa tachiagatte, kare o dakishimeta. Hōyō Kisshu o odoroka seta. Kare wa kanojo no heya no soto ni sōshin sa reru yō ni kitai shite ita. Sokode kare wa, kikai o emashita. Kisshu ga kanojo no koshi ni ude o tsutsunda to shite ichigo wa kanojo ni kare no kuchibiru o kanjita. Kanojo wa sugu ni kare o pusshu shite mimashita. Shinai kisu sa retakunai tamede wanaku no tame ni - UH - OH... Ichigo ga kagayaki hajimeta Kisshu wa odoroita. Kanojo wa kyū ni neko ni natta. Kawaī neko wa hijō ni chīsaku, kuroi kegawa to kanojo no kubi ni suzu o motte ita. Kanojo wa o to azayakana pinku no me ni yumi o motte ita. Kisshu wa, kanojo o hiroi, kare no mune ni koneko o dakishime. Ichigo wa kare kara eru koto o kokoromitashi, kurō shimashita. Kare wa kanojo no mimi no ushironi kizu ga ari, kanojo wa gorogoro to nodo o narashi, rirakkusu. Kisshu wa kare no kado ni midoriiro no heya ni terepōto shi, kare no beddo no ue de kawaī koneko o oita. Ichigo wa, kanojo ga kare no mune o ofu ni tora reta toki gorogoro teishi to bitto nayamasamashita. Watashi wa soko ni kaitekideshita! Kanojo wa jibun jishin ni kangaeta. Kisshu wa kare no koneko-chan fureai beddo no ue ni suwatte ita. " Anata no himitsu wa watashitoisshoni anzendesu shinpaishinaide kudasai. " Kare wa shinsetsuna egao de itta. Ichigo wa, sore wa kanojo ga omotta koko de sarani kaiteki gorogoro to nodo o narashite ne ni ikimashita. Kanojo wa Kisshu no hiza no ue ni mewosamasu to, kinō nani ga okotta no ka o omoidashimashita. Kanojo wa tameiki o tsuite, kare no me o samasu tame ni kanojo no ashi to Kisshu o tsuka. Kare ga mewosamasu to kare no koneko-chan o shita ni mite, kanojo wa ōkina pinku no me de kare o miagete meowed. " Nya wa 〜 " kanojo wa meowed. Kisshu wa, kanojo o hiroi, kanojo wa mi o noridashite, kare ni kisuwoshita. Kanojo ga futatabi kagayaki hajimeta kare wa kanojo o shita ni oku. Kanojo wa futatabi kanojo no tsūjō no jiko ni modotte ita to sugu ni, kanojo wa kagayaku teishi to shite kanojo ga Kisshu ni kyūshū. Kisshu wa kanari ichigo kara jizen kara odoroki ni yotte tora reta. Karera wa dochira mo ichigo wa kare no kubi o tsutsunda kanojo no ude to Kisshu no ue ni, kare no beddo ni yokotawatte ita.

**Watashi wa anata ga shiawase to yorokobi ni michite subarashī tsuitachi o motte iru koto o nozomimasu o yomi itadaki, arigatōgozaimashita****. Watashi no nihonjin no tame ni mōshiwakearimasenga, eigo wa watashi no saisho no gengodearu**


End file.
